


Ring Around the Rosie

by MusicalFangirl00193



Series: National Days [92]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: For National K9 Veterans Day, Gen, I have so many feelings about dogs, I'm Sorry, This Is Sad, This idea's been brewing in my head for a while, Why Did I Write This?, it's so sad, so here it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 04:47:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicalFangirl00193/pseuds/MusicalFangirl00193
Summary: When the other recruits are having one-on-one lessons with their mentors, Eggsy wanders the halls of the manor, until he finds something special.





	Ring Around the Rosie

**Author's Note:**

> For National K9 Veterans Day: http://nationaldaycalendar.com/national-k9-veterans-day-march-13/

All of the other recruits were with their mentors and Harry was having some sort of test done, so Eggsy did what he normally did at times like this. He wandered around the manor grounds, finding all sorts of different things. One day, he found three different pools, all with different levels of salinity and temperatures.

“JB,” Eggsy sighed when he found the pug whining at a door. “What are you doin’?”

Eggsy bent down to scoop up the pup, pausing when he heard whining behind the door. “Alright,” he sighed, holding JB in one arm and opening the door with the other.

The door opened into a large courtyard and Eggsy had to blink for a moment to make sure he was seeing what he thought he was seeing.

“What are you doing here, lad?” a voice came from the wall several feet from the door Eggsy had opened.

Eggsy startled, which JB took as an opportunity to jump down and run into the courtyard where several other dogs were milling around. “JB was scratching at the door,” he answered. “Heard the dogs. What is this place?”

“This,” the man said, walking over to Eggsy. “Is the doggy daycare. Whose boy are you?”

“Harry’s,” Eggsy answered. “I mean, Galahad proposed me.”

“You’re Lee Unwin’s son, aren’t you?” the man seemed startled. “Come to see Rosie?”

“Who’s…?” Eggsy paused, a thought coming to mind. “Rosie’s my da’s dog, wasn’t she?” he asked.

“You’ve never met her, have you?”

“Da said he was going to bring her home, after he finished training,” Eggsy answered. “Then, he died and I never even thought about what happened to her.”

“She’s right over there,” he said, pointing at a golden retriever that JB had curled up against. “Looks like your pup took a shine to her.”

“How old is she?” Eggsy asked, taking in the grey hairs that lined her snout.

“Older than most of her breed get to be,” he sighed. “She’s going to go any day now, but I’ve been saying that for years now.”

“Can I…?” Eggsy paused for a moment. “Can I go see her?”

“Go ahead,” the man smiled. “I’ll be over here, if you want to talk when you’re done.”

“Alright,” Eggsy wasn’t paying attention to him anymore, feet taking him towards the pile of dogs in the center of the courtyard.

JB looked up from where he was curled against Rosie’s stomach, tail thumping against the ground happily.

“Hey, bud,” Eggsy knelt down, petting JB’s head a few times before holding his hand out for Rosie to sniff.

Rosie sniffed his hand once before her tail started wagging as excitedly as JB’s had been. She stood up carefully, moving slowly, causing JB to move away, leaning against Eggsy’s leg as they both watched Rosie move. When Rosie got to her feet, she leaned forward and licked Eggsy’s face excitedly.

“Hey there,” Eggsy laughed, running his hands over her sides gently. “Hey there, Rosie-girl,” he murmured once she calmed down. “Bet I remind you of my da, don’t I? Do you even remember my da?” He laughed again as she began licking him again. “I’m sorry I didn’t get to grow up with you. I’m sorry you had to stay here.”

Rosie whined, nosing at his chest and curling around him.

“Not my fault,” Eggsy sighed. “I know.” He ran his fingers through her fur. “You’re a good girl.”

* * *

Now, every time Eggsy had free time, it was split between the infirmary and the daycare. 

One day though, about a week after Eggsy discovered the doggy daycare, he arrived to find Edgar, the man who ran the daycare, waiting for him with a serious expression on his face.

“No,” Eggsy said, knowing what that expression meant. “No, Edgar mate, no.”

“She’s inside,” Edgar said instead, leading Eggsy into the room he used to treat the sick dogs. “I told Merlin what’s going on and he won’t be coming for you until...it’s over.”

“Thank you. Hey, Rosie-girl,” Eggsy murmured, kneeling next to the dog.

Rosie’s tail began wagging feebly.

“Yeah,” Eggsy let out a wet laugh. “You’re gonna be okay, I’m here now.”

Rosie whined, licking Eggsy hand once before nuzzling JB, who had just laid down beside her and closing her eyes, falling asleep.

Rosie passed later that afternoon, in the early hours of night. Edgar let Eggsy help him pick the spot where she would lay.

“Here,” Edgar said when they had finished burying Rosie. “I figured you might want this.”

“Thank you,” Eggsy wrapped his fingers around the collar. “I should head back to the barracks.” He made his way to the door, almost tripping over JB before he scooped the pug up.

“Eggsy,” Edgar called when the younger man was almost at the door.

“Yeah?” Eggsy turned back.

“I’ll see you back here tomorrow.”

“You’re sure?” Eggsy asked, turning the collar over and over in his hands.

“I can always use an extra set of hands around here,” Edgar said with a gentle smile. “Now, tomorrow?”

“I’ll be back as soon as I can,” Eggsy agreed.

“Good lad.”

Eggsy made his way back to the barracks, collapsing onto his bed and falling asleep instantly.

“You okay?” Roxy asked the next morning. “You didn’t get back until after lights out, Merlin’s going to be furious.”

“Merlin understands,” Eggsy answered, taking the collar from around his wrist and putting the tag with Rosie’s name on the chain around his neck and placing the collar in his footlocker. “E cleared it with him.”

“Merlin to cleared you for a night away from the barracks?” Roxy asked incredulously, sitting on the edge of his cot with him. “Eggsy, what happened last night?” 

Eggsy sighed. “Do you know what I do when all of you go see your mentors?” he asked.

“I thought you went and sat with Harry in the infirmary.”

“Sometimes,” Eggsy agreed. “Sometimes I can’t though, so I wander the manor. Last week, I found my da’s dog,” he looked down at the dog tag that rested against his father’s medal. “She was so old, Rox. and last night,” he had to take a deep breath before he continued. “Last night she died. Edgar talked Merlin into letting me stay with her. It was like getting a part of my da back, Rox.”

“I’m sorry,” Roxy leaned into him. “Are you going to be okay?”

“Yeah,” Eggsy stood. “Yeah, I’ll be fine.”

“Everybody up!” Merlin barked, throwing the door open.

“You heard the man,” Eggsy said, heading for the door. “Let’s go.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if this fits, but I think it's good, even if happy isn't the right word for this piece.
> 
> Not beta'd, not British, and I don't own Kingsman


End file.
